Shadow The Hedgehog In A High School Drama
by Krispina The Derp
Summary: Shadow the hedgehog is a senior high school who is known to be a bad ass.. and rummor to be the boyfriend of a popular girl. He then meets a foreign girl who is being picked on other girls. A friendship is born which soon becomes more.. Unless a certain popular girl sabotages their blooming romance! ( Rated T but strong language will be adressed in latter chapters)
1. Crimson And Turquoise

**Well looks like I'm gonna go and make Shadow suffer in a High school Drama fanfic.. XD...**

 **This is kinda a rewrite of " more than teaching English" back on Deviant art...**

* * *

High school... And boy did he hate it! Shadow the hedgehog was glad it was his senior year he would finally get out and go pursue his goals with out school holding him down...

" Oh Shadow!" a female voice called. hear her voice the said hedgehog groan, He can finally get away from her!

A female brown hedgehog wearing a black ruffle tank top , White Jeans complete with lace black boots. The female hedgehog's quills were long and reached to her lower back and she had bangs that were brushed to the left side of her face. seeing Shadow she ran over and hooked her arm with his.

" Hey hot stuff" she said batting her amber eyes at him, she also had baby pink eye shadow. Shadow sighed. The school's most beautiful and popular girl. Not to mention captain of the cheerleading squad.

" Glory?" Shadow questioned the hedgehog. Glory the hedgehog was her name, but she is not her name sake.

Ever since her junior year she had her eyes set on making Shadow her boyfriend, of course he kept turning her down, now that they are seniors she will have him.

" Oh you remember my name" she smiled " about time" . Shadow rolled his eyes, this girl was persistent and won't leave him alone.

" Look I'm going to be late for class" he manage to pull her off of him " I suggest you do the same" He then walked off.

The brunette hedgehog stood in the hall crossing her arms **_I will have you by the end of the school year!_**

/ / / / / /

Shadow continued down the hall when his ears picked out the sound of lockers being slammed. peeking around the corner he came to a disgusting sight.

2 seniors girls were ganging up on a student.

" What wrong" one taunted, she was a red wolf " think you can do whatever you want" she shoved the student that was being picked on. the student appeared to be a female bat with short white fur. she was wearing a blue cardigan top with a tie and black skirt with white knee socks and black dress shoes.

" There are words for someone like you" the other a pink tiger spoke, lifting her foot she pushed against the bat making her fall on the floor " learn your place slut!"

Shadow didn't like what he was seeing, He knew girls can be nasty and they were just proving him right.

" That's enough!" he hollered getting the seniors attention including the bat. Shadow walked over to them and stood between them and the bat.

" S..Shadow" the red wolf gasp, the pink tiger hid behind her out of fear " you got this all wrong we were trying to..."

" Trying to what?" he asked " beat an innocent girl?".

" That slut had it coming" the pink tiger spoke realizing she gave away her intention. Shadow crossed his arms.

" Get going the both of you!" Shadow hissed " if I catch you picking on this girl again I will record it and show it to the principal do you understand"

The two girl nodded and ran off in fear of him. The hedgehog sighed and turn to the bat. When he looked at her his eyes met with bright beautiful turquoise colored ones.

The bat herself was still frighten, she can seen in his eyes , he looks so intimidating with his crimson colored eyes.

Shadow sighed and kneeled down to her he reached a hand out to her " Let me help you" he insisted. The bat hesitated but she allowed her tan hand to take hold of his gloved hand and he helped her up from the floor.

" _J...Je vous remercie_...( Thank you)" the bat spoke " Sorry... English.. Not good"

Shadow understood what she meant " _ne vous inquiétez pas je parle français aussi bien_ (do not worry I speak French as well)" he said surprising her. she never expected to find any one who can speak french in a english speaking school.

" _On m'a appris l'année dernière_ (I was taught last year)" Shadow explained to her " anyway what's your name?" He asked.

" R...Rouge" she responded " Class... Late..." she dashed off down the hall. Shadow watched her take off. why he never seen her before but something about Rouge made him want to understand her more.

Of course watching him interact and digging her nails into the locker was Glory, No girl and she means no girl expect her is allowed near Shadow, The brunette hedgehog will have to teach Rouge that personality!

* * *

 **And so we begin... and look at that A new Character to add to the B-Ladies that want Shadow...**

 **Glory the hedgehog! Not so glory isn't she?**

 **and those who Follow me on Devaint art... Yes Rouge's parent will appear in this... oh boy this is going to be quiet a ride!**


	2. Bullied In The Cafeteria

After 3 classes Shadow was ready to go to the Cafeteria for Lunch.

" Hey Shadow!" a sophomore hedgehog called following him, He was a grey hedgehog with three quills sticking straight up. Shadow shoved him aside but the hedgehog didn't go down easy.

" Nerd" he teased. The grey hedgeohg smirked.

" Fair enough, Come on Knuckles is waiting for us" He said grabbing Shadow by the jacket.

/ / /

in the Cafeteria a lavender color cat, a bandicoot with same fur color as the cat and a red Echidna were waiting at the table. The bandicoot fired a pea off her spoon and it landed in the Echidna's mouth.

"

" That's ten Perci" the echidna spoke " you owe me a kiss!" The bandicoot rolled her eyes and got up and sat down next to him. Her face was turning a shade of pink but the echidna gently touched her cheek and turning her his way they shared a small kiss.

" Hope I wasn't interupting Knuckles?" Shadow voice called startling the couple and they parted ways. Shadow smirked as she took a seat next to the Echidna while the grey hedgehog took his seat next to the lavender cat.

" Miss me Blaze?" The grey hedgehog asked. The cat named Blaze smirked.

" Maybe.." She teased " whats 7 times 7 times 8?" she quickly asked.

" 392." the grey hedgehog responded with his hand slamming on the table " that's child's play"

" You got me Silver" she told him, and with that Silver and Blaze embraced. Shadow didn't mind that his friends have girl friends, he knew girls were nothing but drama.

But that Drama was going to happen when Rouge walked in the cafeteria with her lunch. She looked around for a place to sit alone

" Come sit with us!" a white rabbit called to her she sounded friendly, she scooted over to reveal an empty seat. As she saw Rouge come towards her the rabbit smirked. A blue cat opened up a ketchup packet and squeezed the amount onto the seat.

As Rouge came over she didn't see the ketchup and she sat down.

 _ **SQUISH!**_

springing back up the bat tried to look behind her. The entire room uploaded in laughter.

" Someone is pmsing!" one student called.

" She probably never heard of tampons" another called.

" All they know is sex".

Rouge felt embarrassed and ran out of the cafeteria. Perci saw the whole thing got up from the table " I'll go help her" she said. as she left Blaze got up as well.

" I'll help her as well" the feline exit the cafeteria as well. Shadow looked over to the group of laughing girls who had their phones out and laughing at the pictures that were taken.

/ / / /

Inside the bathroom rouge was hiding in a stall, she took the skirt off and was trying to wash the ketchup off but it fail so she sat on the toilet with no extra clothes.

" Rouge.." she heard her name being called. Perci entered the bathroom " hey you in here?" she asked.

The white bat didn't know if she wanted to answer,it could be another trick!

" _Rouge, il est ok, nous sommes là pour vous aider_ ( Rouge, it's ok were here to help)" Blaze said entering the bathroom with her back pack. Perci gave the cat an odd look

" I'm taking French " the cat explained as she put her back pack on the counter and unzipped it " Shadow told me she's french so me being here will help her..."

" Y..You no need to" Rouge called to them " I.. I understand English perfectly well" the two girl were a bit shock to hear the bat speak to them.

Blaze pulled her gym shorts out form her bag and handed it under the stall. " I know it's not much but it get you through the day" she explained.

The bat quickly slipped the shorts on, it clashed against her cardigan but it was better than having a ketchup stain skirt. She exited the stall.

" Thanks" she replied. before she could leave Perci stopped her.

" Hang on" she called " you can speak perfect english?" Rouge turned around facing her.

" I can speak Japanese as well" the bat told her " don't get me wrong I was born and raised in france, No one would believe me if I started speaking perfect english so I had to pretend" she told them " I hope you understand".

" Oh I understand" a voiced called making the bat freeze, it was Glory she stood with her hands on her hips.

" So you were faking this whole time?" the brunette hedgehog asked she looked down at the bat's chest, it irritated her that this bat had a bust bigger than her's then she brought her attention back to Rouge's face

" And you think having fake tits will get you all the attention... Typical French sluts!"

" Glory" Blaze got between then two " stop it or I'll burn your face!" she threaten, the cat lit her hand to show off her flames.

" Step aside puss" the brunette hedgehog stated " I was returning this" she held up Rouge's lunch container, opening it up she threw the empty container at the bat " be thankful we threw it out, whatever was in their look disgusting" she taunted.

All four heard the bell ring " oh look at that lunch ended" she turn on her heels " I hate to go to gym class on an empty stomach" she exit the bathroom leaving Rouge to worry.

She had gym and she didn't get to eat her lunch!.

* * *

 **So turns out Rouge is capable of speaking perfect english... and she can speak Japanese as well... how will she fair in gym with out any lunch?**


	3. Gym Treatment

Blaze offer to wash Rouge's skirt since her next class was home Ech. The Bat sighed as she headed to the gymnasium.

In the girls locker she would sadly listen to the other girls gossip about her, worst part was Glory.

Glory had gym class with her and the hedgehog had plans to make the bat suffer.

/ / /

The gym teacher had the students run five laps around the gym, after 3 laps Rouge was struggling to keep up for she was growing tired. Glory smirked seeing the tried out bat.

...

After running laps the gym teached had the class play dodgeball. Ironically Rouge was placed on a team with Glory.

throughout the game Glory was able to knock out the opposite members while Rouge was barely able to stay was at the point that only her and Glory were left.

Glory got knocked in the leg with the soft padded ball and was out thus making the opposite team member back on the game and rouge having no energy to keep up she was hit with the many balls thus making her team lose.

/ / /

After gym the bat took a shower to wash away the sweat, as she was showering Glory snuck up on the stall and stole the cloth away.

When Rouge was done she discovered that the clothes were missing, she searched the locker room to find that all of her cloth were stuffed in one of the toilets.

" That's what you get for losing" Glory 's voice called " then again it's hard to stop a loser from losing now" she smirked and left the locker room.

Rouge looked down at the cloths that were soaked in the toilet, her bra and underwear were wet and so were her cardigan and the spare shorts Blaze gave her.

Sighing the Bat fished her cloth out and took them to the hand dryer and proceed to dry them off before her next class.

...

Students in the hall watched as Rouge walked down the half with half dried cloths.. not only that but the students smelt toilet water off of her, some were laughing while others were disgusted.

Her next class was math and to her surprise Shadow was in that class, she choose to sit far away from him but he notice something was off. He could tell someone ruined her cloths.

" Ok class" the teacher walked in, he was a grey wolf " get your home work out and..." he sniffed the air " ok who's the wise guy?" he asked putting his hands on his desk " seriously who dumped toilet water all over my floor?"

Rouge couldn't handle it and fled form the class room, the moment she left the room didn't smell like the toilet.

Shadow on the other hand got up form his desk and ran out after her

* * *

 **Looks like Rouge is having a bad day...**


	4. Meet The Father!

Language barrier

 ** _Japanese_**

 _French_

English/ normal speach

* * *

Rouge ran out of the building she didn't get too far for Shadow was calling her.

" Rouge!" he manage to catch up with her " Rouge wait what's.."

" JUST STOP!" She turn around screaming at him " I SMELL, I GET IT! I SMELL LIKE THE LOU!" she turned away crying " it's been the same in every school..." she let tears fall " No one want to get to know me, then just assume I'm just a bimbo, slut, hooker, prostitute..." she wiped her eyes.

Shadow felt sorry for her, it must of been hard adjusting into a new school system, the hedgehog slowly approached her, she gasp as she felt his arms wrap around her.

" I don't think that" he told her " granted I had no idea you spoke fluent English but I understand why your faked it".

Rouge didn't even realize she slipped up the bat let her ears pinn the back on her head.

" I've been down that road too" Shadow spoke " when I was a freshmen every one assumed I was a psycho, someone ready to kill... No one wanted to get to know me... But I met Silver, Knuckles, Blaze and Perci... They got to know the real me" He let her go

" And now we would like to get to know the real you" . Rouge turned around wiping her eyes. Shadow couldn't help but find her to be very beautiful.

Unexpectedly she dove into his arms and gave him a hug. The hedgehog hesitated but found himself hugging her back.

On the second floor looking out form the window Glory saw the two interact, she was so mad that she snapped her pencil in half.

/ / /

The school day was coming to an End rouge was feeling bit better she was accepted among Shadow's friends and was feeling more comfortable around them.

Rouge was about to take off but Shadow stopped her " how about I give you a ride home" he offered.

Glory was ear by them nearly dropped her phone when she heard Shadow offering the bat a ride.

Shadow never offers rides. The brunette hedgehog was getting real irritated with the bat!

/ / /

Shadow lead Rouge over to his motorcycle, he pulled the helmet from the saddle bag and handed it to her. as the bat placed the helmet over her head Shadow got on the motorcycle and started it up.

The sound of the bike made the bat jump a little , Shadow could help but chuckle, he backed out of the parking space and pulled over so Rouge can get on.

" Hang on tight" he told her, Rouge nodded and secured her arms around his waist, the hedgehog twisted the handle and let motor go loud before taking off.

From the bushes where the two were Glory stood up, she was clearly spying on them and was very angry at the situation.

/ / / /

The bike ride home was quiet for 2 reasons, one the motor was loud and 2 they couldn't talk much. Rouge able to direct him to the street she lived on the motorcycle slowed down thus two two were able to speak to each other.

As Rouge told him to pull up to her house, a nice yellow house with a grey roof . The moment the bike stopped and rouge got the helmet off, the door to the house flew open, a grey male bat who appears to look around Rouge age leap into the air.

 _ **"Watashi no musume kara nigemasu! (Get away from my Daughter)"**_ He cried out and prepared to strike Shadow but Rouge stopped him by placing her self between the bat and Shadow

 _ **" Otōsan! Sore o katto!**_ _ **( Dad! Cut it out!)"**_ Rouge spat back in Japanese. Shadow was a bit impressed, Rouge could speak 3 languages but who was this bat and why was he planning to attack him?

Rouge sighed _**"Kare wa gakkō kara no watashi no yūjindesu( he's my friend from school)".**_

The grey bat looked over to the hedgehog, He appears to have the Same turquoise eyes as her.

" I see" he spoke in english, he took a step forward to inspect the hedgehog, Shadow stood still not wanting to make a move. That when the grey bat death glare turned into a friendly expression.

" Nice to meet you" he gave Shadow a pat on the back " I thought you were just one of them street thugs in those TV movies".

" Dad " Rouge spoke getting his attention. Shadow eyes widen, this grey bat was her father! No way he mistook the grey bat to be her brother or something, he looks way to young.

Rouge's father wrapped his arm around Shadow's neck " Say come on in boy" he suggested " you must be thirsty"

Rouge step over to Shadow " just do as he says" the bat told him " My dad won't kill you".

Shadow looked over to the her father then back at her, he sighed in defeat and accepted the invite.

" Splendid!" The male bat let him go " I'll tell your mother to put more food on," he turned around and marched into the house " We've got company"

Rouge turn to her friend and giggled " don't worry my mother's not crazy like him" she said . Shadow look back at his bike but he ended up following Rouge into her house to meet the rest of her family.

* * *

 **Those who been following me on Deviant art... Yup it's him! Shiro the Bat!**


	5. Misunderstanding

When Shadow stepped inside of the house he noticed that both Rouge and her father removed their shoes at the entrance. Shadow removed his to be polite.

" _Ah bienvenue chez Rouge ( ah welcome home Rouge)"_ a voice called from inside, A older female bat appeared, she had the same exact white fur as Rouge, she also had chocolate brown eyes.

 _"Maman ceci est mon ami Shadow ( mom this is my friend Shadow)"_ Rouge introduced Shadow to her mother.

Shadow made eye contact with the older white bat _"Ravi de vous rencontrer ( Nice to meet you)"_ He responded , this made Rouge mother gasp

 _" You speak french?"_ She asked.

 _" Yes ma'am, I was taught last year in school"_ Shadow explained to her the female smiled at them.

" Well I'z better get backto ze kitchen" she stated as she headed into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Shadow took the opportunity to sent a text message on his phone.

" Who you texting?" Rouge asked.

" My sister" he replied " she'll get worried if I'm not home from school so i'm just letting her know where I am and what I'm doing".

" I see..." rouge ears fell back " I wonder sometimes what it be like to have siblings".

" I wouldn't sweat it" Shadow told her " there nothing but pains in the butts"

" Kinda like a cousin only every day of the year right?" she asked " I do have a little cousin back in France" she told him " he is as you put ' pain in the butt".

Shadow chuckled at her attempt to understand terms and phrases ' what was life in France for you?" he asked.

Ropuge told him about her school a her old friends Amy Rose and her boyfriend Sonic the hedgehog, and how they been friends since elementary days

She also told him that her father's job had them move from France and into America.

Shadow was intrigued by her story, and not just her story but the bat himself he was... entrance by her.

/ /

At dinner Rouge's father introduced himself as Shiro and Rouge's mother Ruby. They told Shadow how they met and why Rouge is their one and only child.

it turns out Rouge was going to have siblings but Ruby kept having miscarriages and so they just had to accept their were grateful to have Rouge.

Rouge explained to Shadow that English was the way her father and mother could communicate and that her father has a mutation in his DNA that slowed his aging, that was why Shiro look pretty young.

Shadow was going to ask a question but Shiro reached out and wrapped his arm around the hedgehog's neck.

" You're a good kid Shadow" he stated while the hedgehog was trying to breath, Shiro head locks are much stronger than a fan girls bone breaking hug.

The grey male bat expression change he was now giving Shadow a death glare " I will warn you.. Hurt my daughter and you won't live to be my age" he threaten.

Letting Shadow go Shiro slapped the hedgehog on the back " well son" he said " speak up don't be shy".

Shadow was about to speak but the sound of police siren came screaming down the streets, soon the dining room wall started to reflect red and blue lights.

 _ **"NANI!"**_ Shiro stood up form the table _**"Bakku taizai, watashi wa kore o seiri shimasu( Stay back, I'll sort this out)"**_ The grey bat exit the dining room and approached his door.

He carefully opened to see men in blue uniforms standing outside, with the front door wide open the police were quick to act and pinned the bat on the floor.

 _ **" YAMERO! DOKO KANI I~TSUTE!( STOP IT ,GO AWAY!)"**_ Shiro called. Ruby was frighten while Rouge stood up form the table _**" Otōsan**_ _ **!"**_

Shadow followed as Rouge watched her father struggle by the police.

 _ **"Watashi wa mujitsudesu!( I'm innocent)"**_ Shiro told them but they were listening. Shadow recognized one of the men, he was a brown furred hedgehog with blue eyes. The officer looked over and recognized Shadow.

" Shadow" he said " what are you doing here?" he asked.

" I could ask you the same thing" Shadow spoke " let that man go he's innocent!"

The officer looked down at the bat, he looked over to Shadow and notice Rouge.

" Shadow I would but I was told this guy has illegal drugs I have to arrest.."

" Hey Shadow" another officer spoke, he was a golden furred male rabbit " I thought that was your bike outside how you been boy".

The male rabbit had bright green eyes and a dark brown patch of fur over his left eye. The rabbit walked over to the hedgehog " I think you can help us solve this problem what do you say?"

...

Shiro was released and got a full apology from the male hedgehog who didn't really like it. The rabbit explained to the bats for the big misunderstanding and hope they forgive them. Ruby was able to forgive but Rouge and Shiro...

They weren't ready to show forgiveness, what happened was uncalled for.

The Male Rabbit approached Shadow " you best get going home" he said " it's getting late "

Shadow sighed and walked over to Rouge " sorry for all of this" he told her.

" It's ok" Rouge spoke " this isn't the first time we've had police show up" she frown " this happen back in france, Dad was accused for kidnapping but luckily My friend Amy's father a lawyer was able to set things right".

" I see" Shadow reached out and hugged her " I'll see you at School tomorrow" with that he parted ways and went with the rabbit.

/ / / / /

At School the next day Rouge made it to her first class of course the moment she sat down The students started to talk about the police showing up at her home.

"Herd her father was a serial killer" one spoke.

" I herd it was illegal drugs" another said.

" I was told that her mother was taking up on prostitution and was caught! And her husband started to beat both of them!" a third student a purple rabbit told the others.

Rouge got up from her chair and ran out of the classroom, it was all a misunderstanding, how in the world did they all know about the incident.

As the bat ran she bumped into Glory, she fell on her back side and peered up. Glory stood with arms crossed and smirked.

" Seeking attention again you slut!" The brunette hedgehog spoke " heard about your little visit from the police, serve you right!"

Rouge got up from her spot " My father did nothing wrong" She bawled her fist " so shut up!"

the brunette hedgehog wasn't phase " listen if you know what's good for you" she took a step forward and lared at her _"_ if I catch you any where near my Shadow... You parents will be arrested! _"_ she threaten.

Rouge gasped and stepped back. It turns out Glory was the one who set the police on her family last night.

* * *

 **And so Shiro and Ruby have made their Debut... Turns out Glory was behind the Police incident.**

 **Next Chapter... Someone from Rouge's past will appear...**


	6. Perpetrator

All day Rouge didn't know what she could do, when ever she made eye contact with Shadow she stood scared and end up going to the opposite direction.

She would purposely take the long way to her next class if it meant avoiding Shadow.

Rouge hated avoiding him but she had to incase Glory found out and would threaten to put her parents in danger.

/ / /

The school day came to an end and The white bat made sure she wasn't spotted, unfolding her wings she prepared to levitate off the ground.

" Going somewhere?" a familiar voice made her freeze and land back down on the ground. Her ears pinned down against her head afraid to look behind her.

Shadow stood with his arms cross, he wasn't blind he knew something was wrong " I know something is bothering you" he spoke.

" ... N...No" she replied " I...I fine". the hedgehog didn't believe her.

" you can cut the act Rouge" he snapped " Look if you're getting picked on just tell me and I'll..."

" STOP IT!" Rouge turned screaming at him " Why do you care? Why do you care if I'm picked on or not?" she bawled her hands " it doesn't matter someone is going to think my family are criminals..."

" What?" Shadow asked but he remembered one of the cops that showed up, one of them being a brown furred hedgehog...

He knew very well who he's related to... And he put the pieces together... Glory sent the police at her home.

" I see" once he realized " Rouge " he called getting her attention " Glory did it didn't she?"

The white bat nodded, Shadow growled as he balled his fist up, of course! Glory has gone to far!

" From now on... Ignore her" Shadow told her " If you ignore her she can't get under your skin".

Rouge understood " I will try" and with that the bat took off into the air. Shadow watched as Rouge flew away from the school grounds.

" I figured you be here" a female called. Shadow waited as the devil herself Glory approached him.

" Glory" Shadow growled " you think you're so clever don't you" he turned around now facing her " what you did was wrong!"

" S..Shadow" the brunette hedgehog acted shock" I don't understand what your talking about?"

" Don't lie!" he barked " you sent your father at Rouge's last night didn't you?!" he crossed his arms . The Brunette hedgehog backed away, she was furious that Shadow was over at Rouge's. The dark furred hedgehog sighed and began walking past her.

" you're a real piece of work" he told her " your actions are why I'll never date you". And with that he left the scene.

/ / / / /

Rouge flew until she remembered she had to go grab some things from the grocery store. The bat landed by the side of the supermarket, she fixed her outfit and proceed to enter the store.

What she didn't know was someone was watching her. He was a tall black furred bat with bright yellow eyes.

he wore a black trench coat and he smirked when he saw Rouge.

" _Cela fait longtemps(it's been along time)_ " he spoke "... My darling Rouge!"

* * *

 **Who is this mysterious black furred bat? what's his connection to Rouge?**

 **Find out in the next Chapter!**


	7. Shadow's Sister

**Krispina you been a bad girl... How dare you leave them on a cliffhanger like this for so long...**

 **Sorry for the overdue cliffhanger, but I got inspired to write for this story again.**

* * *

Exhausted from school, Shadow entered his home, taking his shoes off at the front door he made his way into the living room and threw himself on the couch.

" Shadow your home" a female voice called. the dark furred hedgehog turned to face the female . A apricot color Echidna with bright blue eyes stood in the living room entrance.

" Mom and Dad aren't going to be home for a while" she told him " are you hungry?" she asked.

Tikal the Echidna... Or as Shadow called her his sister. Tikal was adopted by his parent after her bilogical mother died giving birth to her. Her father Pachacamac wanted nothing to do with his daughter so Shadow's father took her in.

Him as his wife raised her along with Shadow as their own.

" No I'm good" Shadow told her. The Echidna sighed and rolled her eyes.

" Well since you're not hungry" she walked over to him and flicked his ear. " Can you go pick up milk at the store?" she asked .

Shadow was about to say no but remembered the last time he said no to her Tikal would put on a show until he gave in.

Not wanting to bother with that he answered yes. His sister gave him money and shoved him out the house.

...

As shadow ride on his bike nearing the supermarket he pulled in, as he was about to get off he spotted Rouge...

and she wasn't alone!

" _ **Masaka! Ika sete!( No! Let me go!)**_ " Rouge screamed in japanese, pinning her against the wall was a black furred male bat, part of his fur was pulled back ti resemble a small ponytail.

" _**Anatahadare rūju o damasu koto wa dekimasen**_ _ **( you can't fool any one Rouge)**_ " the male spoke back making the bat gasp.

He's speaking Japanese!

" _ **When did you learn to speak Japanese?"**_ She asked. The male bat smirked.

" _ **Impressed? I know you are, now that I've found you I'm not letting you go**_ " He told her. Rouge was terrified, this bat, how did he find her? she started to thrash, shove kick anything to make him let her go.

" _AIDEZ-MOI, AIDEZ-MOI! ( HELP, HELP!)_ " she screamed in french " _Quelqu'un s'il vous plaît sauvez-moi ! ( some one please save me!)_ "

" _Oh Rouge_ " The bat spoke in French to her " _no one isn't going to understand you, just be quiet and we can live..._ "

" Rouge!" Shadow voice came , The white bat looked over to the black furred hedgehog standing beside them, he looked pretty angry. the white bat looked back to the Male and was scared that he was going to hurt Shadow.

" Who are you? the male bat asked the hedgehog, by the tone in his voice he was irritated that he was being interrupted by some young punk.

Shadow smirked at the bat " _Que la jeune fille aller! ( let the girl go)_ " he spoke in french. The black bat smirked.

" _So you think you a smooth talker speaking my native language?_ " The bat let Rouge go, he dug into his trench coat pocket and pulled out a butterfly knife " _cela ne changera pas le fait que vous êtes juste un américain (that does change the fact you're just an american)_ ".

As the black bat came at Shadow holding the knife out intending to harm the hedgehog.

* * *

 **So yeah... Who though Shadow's sister was going to be Maria?**

 **Turns out Rouge and this Bat know each other.**

 **but will we know about her past?**

 **Find out in the next chapter.**

 **Once again sorry for the long wait.**


	8. The Lewd Past

Shadow wasn't expecting the bat to come at him, next thing he knew the hedgehog was pinned to the ground. One hand grasp around Shadow's neck , he intended to choke him! Shadow tried to pull the bat's hand off his neck but his grip was to strong.

" ONIX!" Rouge screamed calling the bat by his name " _ARRÊTEZ! Laisse le partir! (STOP! Let him go!)_ ".

" He's over there" a voice called out " I saw him follower her all throughout the store!"

Onix with a smirk let Shadow go he turn to Rouge " _Je ne suis pas fini avec toi (I'm not finished with you)_ " he told her " _refuse et je ferai plus effrayer votre petite merde d'un petit ami! (refuse and I'll do more than scare your little shit of a boyfriend!)_ ".

Unfolding his wings Onix took off into the sky. Rouge ran over to Shadow to help him out.

" FREEZE!" a man voice called to the two. Next thing Shadow was pinned to the ground by the store security.

" Ok scum " he spoke to Shadow " you better leave the lady alone!"

" Wait..." Rouge tapped the security guard " he wasn't the one following me" she told him.

" Miss I was informed that you were being followed by a stranger with black fur and wore a trench coat" he spoke " This guy fits the description" he yanked on Shadow pulling him up from the ground.

" No" Rouge spoke back " Shadow isn't him, he saved me" she told him " the one who followed me was a bat not a hedgehog".

The guard looked at Shadow and back at Rouge, sighing he let the hedgehog go " alright" he walked over to Rouge " becareful miss" he warned her " I hate to see a young lady get into trouble with the wrong people" he glared back at Shadow and went back to the store.

...

As an apology Rouge went back into the supermarket and bought a drink for Shadow. Shadow went in with her for he had to pick up milk for his sister.

The two sat outside of the store and sat down on the sidewalk.

" Onix" Shadow spoke " who is he?" he asked her.

The white bat ears went flat against her head. The hedgehog could sense that whatever Rouge was going to tell him it wasn't going to a good one.

" Onix... I..I was kidnapped by him" she told him

 _In France Rouge was struggling as a male bat came up to her one day and grab hold of her as she was exiting School._

 _Onix wrapped a cloth around her eyes and mouth to prevent her screaming as she carried her to a van and threw her in the vehicle._

 _reach a destination he and another male mobian reached into the van and pulled Rouge out. Rouge kept screaming for help but the male mobian pulled out a syringe and stabbed her in the arm making what every liquid in the vial go into her bloodstream._

 _Her voice grew silent as she was feeling very weak._

 _"Elle prête ( she's ready)" the male mobian informed Onix. Onix looked down at the bat and smirked._

 _Next thing Rouge was striped of her cloths and threw onto a set, the set had a big king size bed draped with beige sheets._

 _The white female didn't know what was going on but it appears she was being used for something sick and disgusting._

 _Cameras could be heard clicking as flashbulbs went off temporarily blinding her. when she thought it was over, they grab hold and rearranged her._

 _the cameras went off again._

 _She wanted to cry, she felt violated. These men taking her picture, pictures of her naked body._

 _" Elle est naturelle (She's a natural" Onix complemented " Le numéro de ce mois-ci va se vendre comme eclairs (This month's issue is going to sell like eclairs)"_

 _The white bat could barely understand and she ended up passing out._

 _..._

 _When she came too her mind was still fuzzy but she notice her location was changed. she appeared to be in a hospital. by her side was Ruby._

 _"Rouge! Oh Dieu merci tu es réveillé!(Rouge! Oh thank goodness you're awake!)" she embraced her daughter " mon bébé! Mon pauvre bébé!(my baby! My poor baby!)" she cried._

 _"_ _ **Baka! ! ! ! ( IDIOT!)**_ _" Shiro could be herd outside of the hospital room "trouver le salaud qui a fait ça à ma fille !(find the bastard who did this to my daughter!)" he yelled at one of the cops._

 _The grey bat grab the officer by the uniform front " Sois un homme, être un flic damn! Je veux la justice! Je veux voir le scumbag qui a enlevé ma fille capturé et torturé! (Be a man, be a damn cop! I want justice! I want to see the scumbag who kidnapped my daughter captured and tortured!)"._

 _It was later revealed months later her father discovered his co workers reading a special online order magazine with Rouge all over the cover and a article written about her._

 _..._

" That's all I remembered" Rouge told him " and now that Onix is here... I..." she put her head in her hands to hide her face " I..I don't want to end up leaving" she cried.

Shadow hesitated on reach out to comfort her, it was all confusing, with her being bullied at school and now this why in the world is this all happening to her?

slowly his hand reached around her shoulder and he ended up comforting her. He let the bat cry on his shoulder.

It was unbelievable that she was going through so much, Shadow finally understood her and will do what it takes to keep her safe.

...

Shadow offered her a ride home, accepting it plus it being so late the bat stayed silent the entire time as they rode down the streets.

Arriving the hedgehog turned off his bike so they could talk " are you going to be alright?" he asked.

Rouge steped off the bike " I'm going to be ok" she told him " thank you ".

Shadow turned his bike back on and was about to leave when Rouge came up to him and quickly planted a kiss on his lips!

* * *

 **Behold. His name is Onix! and it's revealed he and another mobian kidnapped rouge and drugged her to take nude photos and publish them in a magazine.**

 **will that be the last of him? Or does Onix have plans ?**

 **Find out in the next chapter.**


	9. Beauty And The Furious

It's been a few weeks and Shadow and Rouge been feeling awkward around each other.

Rouge would do her avoiding routine while Shadow on the other hand.. He didn't know how he could face her.

How could he speak to her without bringing up the kiss. He was surprised by her sudden action but after that Rouge started to avoid him.

...

" She could just be shy" Silver told Shadow " after all Blaze and I were pretty shy after we first kissed".

" Doubt it" Shadow told him " she not shy she just..." The dark furred hedgehog went silent, he didn't tell his friends about his encounter with Onix.

That's it!

Onix indeed said something to set her off , and Shadow himself had been on the lookout as well.

But that bat wouldn't dare enter the school now would he?

" Yo Shadow" Silver called to him, the grey hedgehog waved his and infront of Shadow eyes to get his attention " you died or something?"

Shadow quickly snapped out of his thoughts " No..." he mumbled , he then started to walk away form Silver leaving the grey hedgehog behind.

but Silver wasn't alone. For behind him was Glory and she wondered why Shadow was acting very strange around Rouge.

Did He finally realize the bat wasn't worth his time? Smirking the brunette hedgehog had to investigate.

...

" Rouge" Shadow manage to find the white bat and bring her to a spot where they can talk privately.

" We have to talk" he spoke getting a response from her ears. her ears gave a twitch then pinned back to her head.

" This Onix guy" He started " are you afraid of him finding you again?" He asked.

unaware of the two Glory was secretly spying on them

 **Who's this Onix guy?** She wondered **I wonder if he knows anything about Miss slut here?**

Rouge shook her head nodding yes " please stop..." she told him.

" I..I don't want you to get involved any more" she was trying not to cry " all I've done is cause problems, I just want a normal life like every one else.." she let the tears fall " but people like me don't dereve that..."

" Rouge I'm not stupid" Shadow told her " I'm not naive, I know what he said to you, He knows I can speak french, I heard his threat" he slowly let his hand glided over to hers " and I'm not letting him scare me away".

Glorly nails dug into the tree she was hiding behind, so irritating that Shadow was giving Rouge the attention she wanted form him, why her? She's a hedgehog like him! She should be there holding his hand not that bat!

" But.." Rouge spoke " He thinks we're... _Petit ami et petite amie( boyfriend and girlfriend)_ " she finished in french " _Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé à cause de moi (I don't want you to get hurt because of me)"_

Shadow had her looking had him. " _Je ne vais pas le laisser me ou vous blesser(I won't let him hurt me or you )_ "

He then smiled at her, something he rarely does " _Comme ma petite amie, il ne sera jamais vous toucher(As my girlfriend he will never touch you)_ "

Rouge was all teary eye,can she believe Shadow? Next thing she knew Shadow was leaning in and kissing her on the lips.

Her eyes went wide, she was not expecting that but she was slowly finding herself kissing him back.

Glory watched, she witnessed the entire thing ... and she wasn't thrilled that Shadow first kiss was with Rouge!

 **I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HIS FIRST KISS!** she mentally screamed in her head. That does it, she had to get rid of Rouge!

...

After school Glory arrived home, storming to her room the brunette hedgehog went straight to her computer, no one takes what is rightfully her's, scrolling on the internet she was going to find anything t she can use to get Rouge Expelled.

she remembered them talking about an Onix guy. Maybe he has something.

Searching upon the name Onix she found a website. scrolling the site she discovered something very interesting.

A magazine with Rouge all over. The hedgehog grinned wickedly, this was her ticket! Showing this to the principal would so get any student expelled right on the spot!

Sampling as many images she could find of the bat she printed them and placed them in a folder.

Rouge is going to regret crossing the lines with her!

* * *

 **Will Glory tear Rouge and Shadow apart? Right when they became a couple!**

 **Find out in the next chapter!**


	10. The Envelope( part 1)

**and I'm back! Originally I wanted this to be one huge chapter but I'm splitting it up into 2 for suspense**

* * *

Word spread fast about Rouge and Shadow's relationship. some saying that they looked good together while others worried about glory and her furry if she saw them.

Others didn't quite care for either all they focused on was trying to either finish up their home work or get a quick study session before a big test.

...

Glory on the other hand, she walked down the halls, she heard the gossip, but choose to ignore it, as she walked she spotted the star couple talking to each other, as she approached them Shadow was quick to pushed Rouge behind him to protect anything the brunette hedgehog was about to say.

" Good morning" Glory spoke, this caught the couple off guard, Shadow was pretty suspicious of her behavior.

" Good morning" Rouge manage to reply with a sweet smile. The female hedgehog took a second but she smiled back.

" I heard the news"she said " congratulation" she smiled " hope you two remain happy" and with that she walked away.

" Ok now I know something is up" Shadow said as they watched Glory walked away, he knew that the brunette hedgehog would never give him up.

...

It was latter that Glory took the opportunity to get away from class to go to her locker, opening it up she took out the envelope and smirked

" goodbye slut and hello Shadow!" she commented , closing her locker the hedgehog headed towards the principal.

...

The principal was busy with a phone call but the vice principal was around. Glory saw that to be perfect for she knew how much the vice principal was very strict on rules. Approaching the door she gave 3 knocks.

" Come in" a female voice called. entering the office a grey female hedgehog with brown eyes, her quills were pulled back tight against her head. she was in a very bitter mood but that didn't hide the fairly faint use of pink lipgloss.

" Failed again at dating right Miss Belleza?" Glory guessed. Belleza held the pen in her hand trying to control her outburst.

" I hope you have a good explanation for skipping class miss hedgehog!" the vice principal told her " skipping class is against the rules and you know it very well!"

Glory held up the envelope and placed it on the grey hedgehog's desk " oh but Miss Belleza their a student who's doing far worse then me" she spoke.

Miss Belleza looked down at the envelope. She knows how much of a softy the principal is and if what glory says is true.

before Belleza could speak Glory was gone. The grey hedgehog took the envelope and opened it. Looking inside she was shocked to see the continents.

" I have to tell the principal at once!" she stated getting up from her desk.

* * *

 **Introducing Miss Belleza... the Vice principal...and Glory pretty much stated her character.**

 **Hopeless** **romantic, so she tend to take her failed dating life by applying to the strict rules of the school.**

 **Next chapter... We meet the principal!**


	11. The Envelope( part 2)

" Rouge the bat please report to the principal office immediately!" The voice of the principal rang over the intercom all over the school.

Rouge was in her math class when she was heard being called. she looked over to the teacher.

" You might as well pack up" he told her " class will be ending in 10 minutes, remember to do pages 264-265 problems 2 to 10 and problems 5 to 11".

Packing up her things the bat exit the classroom.

Walking down the hall she wondered why she was being called? Did she do something wrong? or were they going to hear about her bully issue. either way she felt very nervous.

...

As she approached the office the secretary was giving her a dirty look, ok just what was going on. approaching the door she quietly knocked.

"Come in". a voice called from inside the office, entering the office rouge closed the door behind her.

Standing at the desk was Miss Belleza and she was looking very disappointed, but sitting at the desk. A golden color lioness, she wore her fur in a bun that hung below her head, she had dark brown eyes shadow that made her blue eyes stand out. She along with Belleza were dressed in identical looking clothing aside form different color tops but there were wearing the same type of skirt.

The lioness looked very concern " Miss bat" she spoke in a very calm matter " please take a seat" she gestured to the chair in front of them.

Rouge obeyed and sat down, the lioness folded her hands on her desk " Miss Bat I must ask how is school for you?".

Rouge couldn't answer, she wasn't sure if revealing the bullying would make it worse on her, the lioness took notice of the bats movement.

" I see" she sighed " Rouge you don't have to be afraid of me I want to help you if..."

Belleza wanted to get to the point and slammed the envelope on the desk " Miss Bat I want you to explain these!"

Rouge took the envelope, opening she looked inside, with a gasp she dropped the envelope and got out of her seat.

" H...How?" Was all she could say, she went to her knees and started to cry " Why?...Why?" she was panicking, the photos how did they get ahold of them.

If her parents found out! What if she had to switch schools. The bat got to her feet " Please" she begged " I...I don't want to leave... Don't call my parents"

The lioness was shocked while Belleza on the other hand was very curious to the bat's behavior.

" I think you parents need to see this" the hedgehog spoke and left the room to make a phone call.

Rouge sat back down in the chair and started to cry. The lioness could see she was very upset.

" Miss Bat" she called to her " Can you tell me about... This?" she asked about the photos".

" _kidnapper! J'ai été enlevé !(kidnap! I was kidnapped!)_ " she spoke in french of course this didn't help for the lioness didn't understand french.

" I was kidnapped..." Rouge repeated in english, giving the principal a startling reaction.

...

It was minuets later that Ruby and Shiro were brought to the school. Rouge was upset to see her parents in the office.

" _Rouge ce qui se passe?(_ _Rouge what going on?)_ " Ruby asked her daughter. taking a seat all Rouge could do was cry in her mother's arms.

Meanwhile Belleza was giving Shiro a hard time she turn to Ruby " Ma'am where is your husband?" she asked

" Miss I am her husband" Shiro told her. Belleza turn back to him.

" young man I suggest you keep quiet!" she snapped. " i will not discuss anything further until both parents are present "

" He's..My Husband" Ruby manage to speak " He...Younger looks is all".

The hedgehog wasn't convinced but The principal held out the envelope to them. The parents took a look inside, Ruby gave out a scream dropping them.

" _NON! PAS ENCORE S'IL VOUS PLAÎT NO ! (NO! NOT AGAIN PLEASE NO!)_ " she cried out. Shiro was devastated to see the photos but he manage to calm down his wife.

" Is this some cruel joke!" he asked the two females " don't you know how long it took us to overcome that!"

" I do apologize sir but I just want to know the truth" the principal told them " your daughter won't be in any trouble for she mentioned the word **kidnapped** " she explained " did something happen to lead to this?".

Shiro and Ruby looked at each other, the older female bat was still shaken up but she agreed to tell them the truth.

Shiro looked to the lioness " Very well" he sighed " When we lived in france our daughter was kidnapped and drugged and had her pictures taken" he tried hard not to get angry but he was indeed angry that the pictures were discovered.

" I understand" the lioness to the envelope, she tooked them to the paper shredder and within seconds the envelope along with the pictures were shredded up.

" W..What are you doing Mrs. Honey?" Belleza asked. The lioness turn to the vice principal.

" Isn't it obvious?" she asked " they're innocent, this was just a big misunderstanding" she turn to the bats.

" I do apologise you all free to go" she said with a smile. The three bats got up while miss Belleza stood gawking at what occurred and was not convinced that they are innocent.

Rouge was about to go back to class when her father stopped her. " _ **mote!(hold it)**_ " he spoke, and by the look on his face he was not happy.

" _ **Otōsan I..**_ _ **( Dad I) Watashi wa, karera ga shashin o eta h**_ _ **ōhō ga wakarimasen**_ _ **( I have no idea how they got the pictures)**_ " she told him.

" I know" he lead them outside of the school building " _Je ne veux pas de rumeurs ou d'attention tirées sur nous(I don't want any rumors spread or attention drawn on to us_ )" he told them.

He sighed " _Je suis désolé mais Rouge je vous emmène hors de l'école et nous nous dirigeons à nouveau! ( I'm sorry but Rouge I'm taking you out of school and we're moving again!)_ ".

Rouge felt her world fall apart, this can't be happening... her father is making her leave again!

* * *

 **Dun dun dun!**

 **Can Rouge convince her father not to make them move?**

 **Find out in the next chapter!**


	12. Relationship Trouble

When class ended Shadow was by Rouge locker ready to meet her ...But the white bat never showed up.

Something wasn't right, he just had that feeling. And that feeling was heading his way!

Glory smiled as she approached the dark furred hedgehog " hello Shadow" she greeted " my ,my where you girlfriend?" She asked.

" That's something I liked to know" he said while giving her a glare " out with it I know you're behind this!" he accused.

The brunette hedgehog gave a fake gasp " I never" she told him " you accuse me of doing something so horrible" she turned away covering her face " I thought we had something special between you and I" she took off crying making Shadow looked like a horrible jerk.

Glory didn't get far for she hid behind the corner and looked back to see the students glare and say rude remarks about Shadow.

" Well I know one thing Shadow" she watched the students called him hurtful names " you're never going to see that slut ever again!"

...

Perci was heading to her next class when she was pushed harshly by some other students making her drop her books.

As the purple bandicoot got to her knees to pick them up Glory came over to her " you do know why they push you right?" she asked

Perci ignored her and got back to her feet " sorry don't have time for such trivial matters" she responded as she walked past her.

"There you go acting all smart and knowing... No wonder Knuckles is getting tired of you".

That made the bandicoot drop her things again. What did she say? The lavender fur female turned now facing the brunette hedgehog, Glory smirked as she approached the bandicoot.

" It's a shame really" she continued " I overheard him talking about you, saying how you not pretty and too smart form him to handle"

The brunette hedgehog patted Perci on the shoulder " don't feel to bad, at least you knew what it was like to feel **fake** love".

With that the hedgehog walked away leaving the lavender bandicoot to feel hurt by what she said about her relationship with the red echidna.

...

" Hey Silver have you seen Perci?" Knuckles asked the grey hedgehog who was with Blaze " I've not seen her since the start of the day".

" No sorry buddy" Silver told him " normally she in math class with me but some reason she didn't show up today"

" I'll go check the nurse's office" Blaze offered and gave Silver a kiss on the cheek before heading off.

" I'll go see if Shadow has seen her" Silver told the red echidna and took off in the opposite direction.

Knuckles was about to go in a third direction when Glory snuck up on him. " G..Glory?" the echidna asked feeling confused. The brunette hedgehog smirked.

" Hi Knuckles" she spoke " how are you today?"

Knuckles knew Glory was bad news, his friends told him countless of times not to talk with her, but he found it to be very strange that she was here speaking with him.

" I..I got to..."

" Go where? See Perci?" She asked, her smile turned into a frown " I don't think you should" she turned away from him " you may not believe this but... Today i overheard her say how she's tired of babysitting you".

" She what?" Knuckles asked, This wasn't the Perci he knew " What do you mean?"

" I'm sorry Knuckles but your girlfriend is annoyed by you, constantly asking her to tutor you, you understanding anything even after going over 2 hours a day, she exhausted from it.

she turned back facing him and patted him on the shoulder.

" Try to understand you need to give her space, if you keep hovering all over her she going to explode, so I watch out if I were you".

The brown furred hedgehog walked away form him, under her fake empathy face she was grinning like a cat. That should be enough of a distraction among them to make Shadow forget all about Rouge!

* * *

 **yup! Glory is stirring trouble to distract them from Rouge's sudden disappearance.**

 **Now for Perci. We don't know much about her character aside that one episode with Sonic boom but in this I'm writing her as a** **insecure bandicoot who's also a smart student but not confident in her looks.**

 **As for Knuckles... He's gullible... And that is all.**

 **Next chapter... Will the group realise it was all a set up?**


End file.
